yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Stun
A Stun (similar to Anti-Meta) deck is, in essence, the "missing link" between stall, lock, and disruptive decks. The primary goal of a stun deck is to set up a hostile environment that punishes the opponent continuously for doing certain things, usually summoning monsters or activating card effects. It's not a true disruption deck, as once the environment of the stun is in place it's very easy to maintain ad needs little supervision on the player's part; it's not quite a true stall deck, as stun decks usually have a very aggressive beatdown strategy to supplement the stun environment; and it's not really a lock deck, as the opponent is merely punished for doing certain actions, not kept from doing those actions altogether. There are three typical types of Stun: Wanghu Burden, Light and Darkness Dragon control, and Rock Stun. The first type of Stun, the Wanghu Burden stun, revolves around utilizing the effect of King Tiger Wanghu in conjunction with Burden of the Mighty and other ATK-decreasing cards to weaken and destroy the opponent's monsters as they're summoned, making it a great deck against swarm tactics (such as with Blackwings. This kind of deck also utilizes several summon-negating cards such as Royal Oppression and removal cards such as Dimensional Prison to take care of stubborn Fusion or Synchro monsters. Another form of a Stun deck is the "Light and Darkness Dragon" control. This build revolves around "Light and Darkness Dragon" for heavy control of the field and gameplay for both players. This pressures the opponent to waste many cards to get rid of "Light and Darkness Dragon" while the player controlling "Light and Darkness Dragon" already has four or more cards at hands due to conservative play can do severe damage after "LaDD" is destroyed. Finally, there's the Rock Stun, which utilizes the Koa'ki Meiru Rock monsters to stop virtually any card the opponent tries to play. Note, though, that this is not a true Koa'ki Meiru deck, as it does not entirely encompass the classic Koa'ki Meiru tactics or make use of Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep the monsters on the field; their primary job is to be tributed for their effects, and are supplemented by similar cards, such as Doomcaliber Knight and the newly-released Real Crusader. Wanghu Burden Stun Deck Monsters * Thunder King Rai-Oh * King Tiger Wanghu * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Spirit Reaper * Effect Veiler * Cyber Valley * Tragoedia * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Ultimate Insect LV3 and Ultimate Insect LV5 Spells * Shrink * Book of Moon * Burden of the Mighty * Black Garden Traps * Dimensional Prison * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Solemn Warning * Royal Oppression * Bottomless Trap Hole Light and Darkness Stun Deck Monsters * Light and Darkness Dragon * Doomcaliber Knight * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Chaos Sorcerer * Caius the Shadow Monarch Spells * Soul Exchange * My Body as a Shield * Lightning Vortex * Smashing Ground * Hammer Shot * Shrink * Book of Eclipse Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dust Tornado * Dimensional Prison * Royal Decree * Crevice Into the Different Dimension Rock Stun Deck Monsters * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Doomcaliber Knight * Real Crusader * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo Spells * Enemy Controller * Shrink * Smashing Ground Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Release from Stone * Core Blast